Icelandics and Roller Coasters Do Not Mix
by Mixed-in-a-Fruit-Bowl
Summary: Denmark should have really listened when Norway told him that Iceland doesn't like roller coasters, but Denmark being Denmark, he just didn't listen. (Warning: This story contains a very sick Iceland, a tiny bit of SuFin, and a sprinkle of DenNor at the end.) [Rated T mostly for language.]


"I told you this was a bad idea."

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know Icy would get sick?!"

"I _told_ you."

"Yeah, but how should I have known you weren't messing with me? Like, how was I supposed to know this just wasn't an excuse for you and Icy to sit this one out and be lame?"

"Because you just- you just should've known, okay?" Norway sighed. He glanced over at his little brother and put a hand on his back as the younger boy, hunched over in the bushes, losing his lunch.

"I'm sorry, jeez," said an annoyed Dane.

"Saying that doesn't help." Norway shot back in anger. He was holding back the urge to strangle the idiot that made his little brother so ill.

"Well I can't do anything else!" Denmark flailed his arms around, nearly smacking Sweden who was standing behind him.

"Watch it," Sweden grumbled, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry Sve, but Norge is being completely irrational! I didn't know this would happen and I said I'm sorry!"

"We told you he doesn't like roller coasters! You knew!" Norway raised his voice, stepping away from his brother for a moment to grab the larger Dane by his coat lapels. "So yes, it is your fault! So back the fuck off and stop arguing with me!" He let go and resumed his position by Iceland.

Denmark remained silent, he knew not to argue when Norway was in "mother hen" mode as it could endanger his health.

"Hey! Sorry it took so long! I got some Tums!" Finland yelled, running up to the group and handing the bottle out to Norway who snatched it out of the man's hand as if it was gold.

"Here. Iceland, take this." Norway shook a few tablets from the bottle and shoved them in front of the younger one's face.

Iceland gave a groan, but complied, swallowing the tablets then hunching over again.

"C'mon, let's go find a bench." Finland said, putting an arm around Iceland and helping him over to a nearby bench. "There we go." He said as he lowered the boy down.

Norway took a seat next to him and continued to rub his back.

"You can stop that now . . . I'm okay." Iceland said quietly, covering his mouth to burp. He grimaced at the smell.

"No, you're sick."

"No, I'm just . . . having a little bit of motion sickness. It's okay, it'll pass." He said, waving a hand in the air.

"Still, we should get you home, have you lie down for a bit." Finland said, kneeling down in front of the boy.

"I'm okay, really." He said, standing up slowly. He wobbled a bit before regaining his balance. "See? I'm fine."

"We're going home." Norway said promptly, taking Iceland by the arm and started to drag him away.

"Stop. Norway, I'm okay." Iceland pulled his arm away and looked at everyone else. "I'll just sit out the rest of the rides, go on, you guys paid to have fun, I'm not going to be the one to ruin it."

"Ice, you wouldn't be ruining anything! We understand!" Finland urged. Sweden grunted in agreement.

Denmark desperately wanted to stay, but for the sake of not looking like a douche bag, he agreed with everyone else. "Yeah, Iceland, let's go home."

"I. Am. Fine." Iceland stated again, then adjusted his coat a bit. "What ride do you all want to ride next?"

"Ice-"

"Stop it. I'm fine."

All the Nordics looked at each other for a moment.

"Well . . . if you're completely sure . . ." Finland started, glancing at the other nervously.

"We c'n stay." Sweden said, agreeing with his 'wife' like always.

Denmark chose to give a fist pump to the air as victory.

"Iceland, listen to me. You're sick." Norway said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Norway. I'm fine. Look. See? No more throwing up. The roller coaster just shook me up a bit." Iceland said as he pushed past the Norwegian. "Hey, you guys wanted to ride that red one over there, right?" Iceland pointed at the large loopy one towards the back of the park. "C'mon, let's walk on over." He said, making a 'follow me' motion with his hands.

Finland and Denmark gladly trotted behind, followed by the usual stoic Sweden and a _very_ upset and nervous Norway.

After a few minutes of walking (or in Denmark and Finland's case, trotting) they arrived at a horrendous looking coaster, complete with loops, twists, drops, and everything else that would make a certain seventeen-year-old Icelandic simultaneously vomit and pee himself if he ever chose to ride it.

"Oh god." Iceland said, looking away and covering his mouth. The ride was definitely intimidating. "How do you guys enjoy this crap?"

Denmark only gave a laugh. "Whatcha talking about, Icy?! This thing looks awesome!" He grabbed Finland's wrist and pulled him into the ride as Sweden followed in suit.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here alone?" Norway asked.

"Yeah, I'll go wait over by that tree." Iceland said, pointing at a nice shady area in a corner.

Norway nodded in response then ran to catch up with the others.

Iceland walked over the large oak tree and leaned up against it. Damn, why his stomach still hurting? And why was he shaking? It's over! No more roller coasters!

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, only to get that horrid feeling again, he doubled over and threw up into the nearest bush.

He stood, hunched over for a few minutes until he finally worked up the nerves to stand up straight, but as soon as he did . . . "Shit. Why the hell am I so dizzy?" He said, putting his hand on his forehead while the other one found a place around his stomach.

He heard loud screams coming from the roller coaster the other Nordics had just entered. Why did he look up? He'd never know, but it was definitely a mistake because it took only a second for him to faint at the sight and land almost soundlessly into the grass.

No one seemed to notice though, the tree in a small corner in the shadows of the ride, until his friends got off, he'd be as defenseless as Latvia is to Russia.

It took another ten minutes before the Nordics got through the small line and the coaster and Iceland had still not woken up, which was not a good sign.

Norway was about twenty feet from the tree before he saw his brother, face down in the grass. He let out a gasp and rushed over (The others followed, not knowing what was wrong).

"Ice!" Norway yelled and dropped to his knees. He lifted the boys head to unmask an extremely pale Iceland with a thin gash on the top of his forehead.

"Oh dear!" Finland yelled when he and the others saw Iceland.

"I told you we should've gone home! And you all didn't listen!" Norway looked on the brink of tears. "C'mon Iceland! Wake up!" He shook him gently.

"Ah'll get the car." Sweden mumbled, grabbing Finland's hand and hurrying to the exit.

Denmark, silent for once, kneeled down next to the unconscious boy and scooped him up in his arms.

"This is your fault, you damn Dane." Norway said, wiping silent tears from his eyes.

" . . . I'm sorry." Denmark said quietly.

"You better be." Norway snapped, rising to his feet and slapping Denmark's face. "If he's seriously injured you're going to be in _a lot _of pain." He then, turned and headed in the direction Sweden and Finland went.

Denmark sighed, feeling pretty bad (surprisingly), and followed with Iceland in his arms in suit.

The ride to the nearest ER took about fifteen minutes, but felt a lot longer. Iceland hasn't made a single movement and it was starting to freak everyone out.

Iceland lay in the back seat, his head resting on Finland's lap and legs on Norway's, while Denmark took shotgun and Sweden drove.

"Are we almost there?" Finland whined, pressing a sweater against Iceland's forehead which had actually stopped bleeding a while before.

"Mm," was Sweden's response as he turned the car into the parking lot and drove around to the sign that said 'Emergency Room Entrance'.

"Denmark, make yourself useful and carry Iceland in, Finland and I will find a doctor or nurse, and Sweden, you go and park." Norway said, opening the door and jumping out of the car.

"See you in a little bit, Sve." Finland said, opening his side door and following Norway.

Denmark went around to Norway's door he left open and grabbed Iceland. He shut all the doors (His, Norway's, and Finland's because they didn't shut theirs.) before rushing into the emergency entrance.

Sweden sighed and turned around to find a spot, he always got the boring job.

"Hey! Excuse me! Ma'am! We need some help!" Finland yelled upon entering, he ran up to a young woman behind the front desk and began to explain.

After the boys gave an explanation as to what happened and told her their (human) names, the woman dialed a number on a phone at her desk and paged a doctor over the intercom, she then told the boys she'd explain what they had told her to the doctor and that they should head down to the waiting room around the corner. On queue, Denmark came running into the room holding Iceland kind of awkwardly in what was supposed to be bridal style.

"Don't hold him like that, idiot!" Norway yelled in anger.

"Sorry! I forgot he was sorta heavy and I almost dropped him." Denmark sputtered, shifting Iceland to hold him in the correct bridal style position.

Norway looked even more angry at this statement, but Finland got in between them so no 'not-so-friendly' physical exchanges could take place. "C'mon guys! No fighting we're in a hospital!" Finland whined.

A gurney was pushed out by a few nurses and they hurriedly scooped Iceland out of Denmark's arms and onto the stretcher.

They looked at the boys and told them to wait in the waiting room down the hall until further notice.

They all nodded as the Icelandic was taken behind "Authorized Personnel Only" labeled doors and out of sight.

Norway gave one final glare at Denmark before stomping over to the waiting room.

"Just . . . leave him alone for bit, Den . . . I'm going to find Sve." Finland said before exiting the hospital in pursue for his "husband".

Denmark just stood for a while, feeling bad, but not sure why . . . Iceland said he was fine and . . . and _everyone_ agreed it would be okay to go on the ride, not just him . . . _"Why is Norge blaming me?"_ He thought silently, before decided to join Norway in the waiting room. He would take a seat on the opposite side of the room as to not bother the pissed off Norwegian, but he decided he'd move next to him when he finally cooled down, if that ever happened.

It was about half an hour before the doctor came to get Norway in the waiting room.

"Mr. Bondevik?" A thirty year old looking man with brown hair asked from behind a clipboard.

"Yeah?" Norway said standing up from his seat in the corner.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Watson, I'm treating your brother. Could you come to my office so I can ask a few questions?" The doctor asked, shaking Norway's hand.

"Ah, yes, and please call me Lukas."

Dr. Watson only nodded in response as he brought Norway with him to his office.

Denmark stood up from his seat in the opposite corner across the room and moved next to Sweden and Finland, who had taken a seat a few feet from Norway when they came in.

"What was that about? I couldn't hear all the way from my damn emo corner." Denmark said, rolling his eyes and looking at his abandoned chair.

"Doc wants ta t'lk to Norway 'bout Ice." Sweden said, looking up from the _Se og Hør_ magazine he was reading.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I could've gone!" Denmark screamed, which caused a chorus of 'shush' to whiz through the room.

"He's still mad at ya." Sweden mumbled.

Denmark grumbled before turning to Finland and staring at the magazine in his hands.

"Fin . . ."

"Hm?" Finland said, turning his head from the magazine to Denmark.

"Is that . . . _Bride's_ magazine?"

" . . . Maybe."

"Why are you looking at Bri-"

"I can look at what I want to, Den!"

"Okay! Jeez . . ."

Dr. Watson led Norway into his office and took a seat in his black leather chair at his desk while Norway sat across of the desk in a itchy red fabric one.

"Alright," he started, "so the cut on your brother, Emil's forehead doesn't seem bad, just a minor scratch and we can't find anything that would've caused your brother to faint, yet. It may have just been fear or anxiety, we'll be able to figure out more when he wakes up and we can talk to him." The doctor spilled out all at once.

"Are you sure it isn't anything serious? Like Meningitis, or yellow fever, or . . . or the plague?" Norway asked, nervously. When it came to Iceland, Norway wouldn't stand to have any chance of some disease slowly killing him.

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. He should wake up soon, so you're welcome to go see him if you'd like." Dr. Watson said, standing up.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Norway said, once again shaking his hand.

"Room 315, on the third floor."

"Thanks." He said again, walking out of the room and back to the waiting room.

"NORGIE!" Denmark ran and hugged Norway as soon as Norway's foot hit the waiting room's white carpeted floor. "Is Ice okay?!" He yelled.

"Den. Hush." Sweden said, drawing his finger to his lips to symbolize being quiet.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." Norway said behind gritted teeth.

"Aw! C'mon Norge! I said I was sorry!"

"Let. Go."

Denmark did so and Norway dusted himself off before clearing his throat, "Ice will be fine, they think he was just nervous."

"And the cut on his head?" Asked Finland nervously.

"Just a small cut. It's okay."

Finland sighed. "What a relief!"

"Can we see 'im?" Sweden asked.

"Yeah." Norway breathed and turned around to guide them to his brother's room.

When they entered, Iceland was awake, with a bandage around his head, and looking around the room. "Hey." He said, as if it was totally normal to collapse at an amusement park and end up in the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Norway asked, rushing over to feel his forehead.

"Fine." Iceland said, pulling his hand away in annoyance.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Why'd you faint?"

"I don't know."

"There has to be a reason."

"The nurse that just left said I was probably just nervous."

"Finland, can you go get the doctor to come look at him?" Norway asked.

"Yeah. Be right back." Finland said, turning around and heading out of the room.

"Heh . . . he was looking at bridal magazines." Denmark said, which granted him a smack to the back of the head by Sweden.

"Do you still feel sick?" Norway asked, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I just told you, I'm fine."

"That's what you said before . . . then you fainted, remember?"

"Yeah . . . I'm sorry about that, guys . . . I didn't mean to ruin your day." Iceland said, hanging his head, embarrassed.

"No! You didn't ruin our day! Not at all! You just scared us!" Denmark grinned.

"Shut up, Denmark!" Norway snapped.

"Heh, still, sorry." Iceland said letting his head rise back up.

Finland walked back in the room with Dr. Watson.

The doctor gave him a warm smile. "Hello there Emil, I'm the one that's been treating you."

"Hey . . . thank you."

"Well now, I guess we have to figure out what happened to you, huh?" The doctor said, sitting down on a stool and grabbing a clipboard off the end of the bed.

"So what I've been told is that you were vomiting after riding a few roller coasters, is that right?"

Iceland hung his head in embarrassment yet again. "Yeah, that's right."

"And when your friends were on a ride, you fainted and hit you head."

"I guess . . . I don't remember hitting my head, but I guess it happened after I passed out."

"Fainted." Norway corrected.

"Same thing!" Iceland snapped.

"How were feeling before you fainted?" The doctor resumed.

"Ummmm . . ." Iceland looked up and thought. "Well I threw up again."

"And you said you were fine." Norway said, crossing his arms.

"Please, let him finish." The doctor said.

"And um . . . I felt dizzy and . . . I was shaking a little. My chest hurt a little, but I think that was just the nausea . . ." He ended.

"You were really pale too." Finland added, thinking of Iceland's face when they found him.

The doctor tapped the pencil he was writing with on the clipboard.

"Emil, have you ever had a panic attack before?" The doctor asked.

"A panic attack . . . I don't think so."

"Because that's what it sounds like, chest constrictions, nausea, shaking, dizziness, etcetera . . . those are all symptoms of a panic attack. If roller coasters cause you to feel uneasy I think this is what happened."

"I was almost hoping it would be something a little more . . . I don't know . . . serious? A panic attack makes me sound like a wimp." Iceland mumbled.

"Nonsense, lots of people have panic attacks, it could be because of school or work. And plus, you said it's never happened before so it's definitely not a severe case." The doctor smiled. "I can prescribe you some medication for it if it happens again, but you seem alright now. I just suggest you don't go to amusement parks anymore."

"That won't be a problem." Iceland said, crossing his arms. "They suck."

"Well, I think you're doing better now, so you may leave, I'll tell the front desk you'll be leaving tonight, just check out when you pass the exit." Dr. Watson said, nodding his head on the way out, "it was very nice to meet you all. And I hope I don't see you here again, Emil." He winked.

". . . Yeah . . . me too."

"Okay Icy, let's get goin' so you can go home and sleep!" Denmark yelled, smiling.

"Yeah." Iceland mumbled, grabbing his clothes that were on a nearby chair and walking into the room's bathroom to change out of the hospital gown.

It became very quiet for about a minute before Norway decided it was best to break the silence.

He turned to Denmark and sighed, "well . . . I guess I'm . . . sorry." Norway said, avoiding eye contact. "You know . . . for yelling at you, more and usual earlier."

Finland tugged on Sweden's coat and led him out of the room so Denmark and Norway could have some privacy.

Denmark smiled. "Aw Norgie! I knew you couldn't be mad forever!" Denmark yelled, squeezing Norway.

"Let go of me you damn Dane!" Norway yelled, making Denmark release him. "Plus, you're lucky it wasn't anything serious, because then I'd never forgive you."

"Aw, you say that now, but you would have eventually forgiven me!" He squealed.

"Whatever."

"Well, what do you say? Do I get a kiss? You know, to make up for you being so mean?"

"No."

"Aw, come on Norge! Pretty please? With cherries and sprinkles on top?"

"No."

"You know you love me!~"

"I don't."

"You say that now, but you were yelling something totally different when we fu-"

"Don't finish that sentence or I'll kill you." Norway said, pulling on Denmark's collar.

"Heh, you love me."

Norway mumbled before planting a quick kiss on Denmark lips. "There."

" . . . What the hell did I just see?" Iceland asked walking out of the bathroom.

Norway's usually emotionless face took on a slight pink tone before he smacked Denmark's face and gave a quick "see you in the car" to Iceland before flying out of that room faster than Italy eats a bowl pasta.

Denmark rubbed the side of his face where Norway slapped him and walked over to a slightly shocked Iceland. "Hey! Don't be upset! You're so dense, if it wasn't for your panic attack at the amusement park, you wouldn't have ever figured out about Norge and me!" Denmark yelled, leaving the room with a slap to Iceland's back.

Iceland stood for a few more seconds before turning towards the door to leave. "Fuck amusement parks."

** Okay! Done! :D**

** How'd you like it? I abused Iceland and Denmark too much in this, right? Heh.**

** Well, Norway's character is a little off, but whatever! I still really like how this came out!**

** So the magazine Sweden was reading,**_**Se og Hør**__,_** is a celebrity magazine available in Sweden, Norway, and Denmark if Wikipedia is right (I am American. I have no idea what magazines are for sale in the Nordic region. Sorry.) and Finland is reading **_**Bride's**_** magazine because . . . well, because he can. **

** So that's pretty much it, I've always imagined Iceland to have Asthma, panic attacks, anxiety, and stuff like that. He seems like the type to stress over everything. (Just like me).**

** I hope you liked it and Fav, review, and follow for more Nordic stories!~ **


End file.
